Halogen
by Typh
Summary: Persona has finally managed to break the bond between Mikan and Natsume. And now, Mikan is falling into a everdeepening black hole of depression and weakness. And who's going to help her, if nobody knows her dirty little secret? MxN
1. Disintergrating Plastic

**Halogen  
**By Typh

.

.

Prologue

_.  
_

_For SnowMirage and rainypromise,  
who are two of seven of my very much admired GA authors.  
Perhaps they do update their stories as fast as a snail,  
but the outcome is always, always well worth the wait._

_.  
_

**Halogen** (hāl'ə-jən) _noun._ Any of a group of five nonmetallic elements with similar properties. The halogens are fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, and astatine. Because they are missing an electron from their outermost shell, they react readily with most metals to form salts. **Halogens are highly poisonous**. See 'Periodic Table'.

.

.

* * *

I was never one to joke around. Never.

I was not joking when I asked Narumi to give me that Mikan girl to replace one of my youngest – and, might I add, most amusing to pick on; the ever-weakening Hyuuga Natsume.

However, that Narumi sure thought I was kidding around. Well, more like he _hoped _I was. I could see the panic building up under his feminine violet eyes, and the clenching of his hands. Hm, now that I think about it… could it be that he already knows the reason behind my ingenious plot?

That Mikan kitty and Narumi.. they do share a bond after all, as she refers to him as her so-called 'otou-san'. If he does know about the knowledge I have recently learnt about her, I would definitely praise him for able to keep it from me for so long. It was not an easy thing, to hide information from me. Not an easy thing at all.

As for the Sakura girl, I have been observing her for six years – ever since I found out she was Kuro Neko's partner.

Yet, even then I have not been closely observing her.

To me, she merely seemed to be another one of Natsume's fan girls. He has so many! It makes me wonder…Mikasi-sensei has quite a few too. Why do I not, when I am clearly the best of them all? Humph. Clearly, glasses were short in supply these days.

Well, before I take into court of the many, many reasons why I may be cooler than they, lets continue to talk about the Sakura kitty. What pulled my trigger was the time I was looking for Natsume (when was I not?). And when I spotted him, I saw _her, _being pinned by him to a tree.

No, don't get me wrong, they were having no intimidate moments. I was quite satisfied with the picture, really – he was pulling hard on her pigtails, and from the look of his white knuckles, he had a painfully harsh hold on her arm, and on top of that, he was calling her names. No, it was the fact that he was even _paying attention _to her that stunned me.

The Natsume Hyuuga, Kuro Neko, that I know hadn't ever so much glanced at a girl twice, even if it were to throw insults.

And here he was, taking his time to tease and harass this loud, talkative cheery little girl.

I shifted my feet, observing the rottening away of the many colored peonies and wildflowers beneath me. A wonderful sight to behold.

Looking up at the cloudy grey sky, I felt my eyes narrow.

Something must be done.

Something will be done.

* * *

_**End of Prologue.**_

**Author's Notes: **This prologue has been around ever since I completed my first story, Paper Cut. Because of my shallow perspective to the Persona-Natsume relationship, I have never thought about making this story what it is. I will only continue this story if people are interested. When finished with the prologue, I do hope you will spend a minute of your time to review and express to me what you feel.


	2. Painting Poison

**Halogen**  
_by Typh_

**Painting Poison **  
two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**_

* * *

**"**_People hide their truest natures. I understood that, I even applauded it. What sort of world would it be if people bled on sidewalks, if they wept under trees, smacked whoever they despised, kissed strangers, revealed themselves?  
Keep a cloak, that was fine, the thing to do; present a disguise, the outside you, the one you want people to believe_.**" -from ****The Ice Queen****, by Alice Hoffman**

* * *

_"So, little kitty, you've decided to show up, ne? Wise choice, little neko." He smirked, casually leaning on the Sakura tree. _

_I felt my fists curling into tight balls. "What do you want, Persona? Leave me alone. Leave us alone...please." I choked, my eyes brimming with tears, not forgetful of all he has caused._

_Laughter, cold and cruel, soon filled the air. Suffocated the air. He smiled, and shivers ran down my spine."Little kitty.. please. You and I both know how much a joke that would be.. do you not?"_

_I did not answer. It was the truth, after all.  
_

_"Stay away from Kuro Neko, little kitty. You do him no good. Do you really think you can help him? You're only bringing him down. A nuisance. Having to look out for you every day, hasn't he?" A few steps closer, and he lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You're nothing but a trouble maker, and you're going to be the death of him if you keep close. I'm giving you two options, kitty. Take them while you can.. you know the consequences."_

_My eyes only burnt with more hatred. "I may be a nuisance to Natsume, but deep down, I know he considers me a friend. I'm only looking out for him, is that so wrong?"_

_His smile only grew wider, his eyes tinted with mischief. "Ah, but, does he consider you a friend, really? Is that where you really belong?" _

"Natsume…"

The name rolled out awkwardly on her tongue, as she woke from the rememberance of today's events. It was like eating candy when not allowed, pouring milk down the drain when your parents weren't looking.

She knew, from the moment she set her eyes on him six years ago, he was different.

And truthfully, it frightened her.

Never had she met anyone so caring and cold, understanding and ignorant, so beautiful and scarred.

There was so much she didn't know about him, she mused, sighing. Yes, it was true that she knew more about him than anyone else in the Academy – with the exception of Ruka, perhaps – but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

She sighed once more. To be enough. When would what possibly happen?

Pulling her comforter and bed sheets higher up her chin, Mikan Sakura smiled sadly. So much has happened these past few years. There were so many good memories – so many, that without a reminisce or two, events that have happened would have mostly been forgotten and shoved in further corners of her brain, to make room for the other ones.

In fact, the only memories that she could recall perfectly... were there ones she shared with Natsume.

Natsume.. just the thought of him was enough to send her into another bout of thought.

_Those crimson eyes._

_The alice of fire._

_His fury and rage._

Everything about him screamed dangerous. He was the academy's hottest and uncontested number one heartthrob.

He was a leader.

_So where did I belong?_

Startled out of my reveries once more, I mulled over the simple, yet complex question I've asked myself. And when I couldn't think of an answer, I was surprised to find the hurt and anger curling up my sides.

Peering into my one-star mirror, I studied myself.

A pale, heart-shaped face. A slim body, in the shape of an hourglass. Those strands of chocolate brown hair cheerfully tied up in those pigtails. Those vivid, soft full lips. Easily curved into a smile, easily pulled into a pout. And those warm, inviting eyes.

_Those stupid, stupid hazel eyes._

In a matter of seconds, my vision was blurred, and all I could see was red. Furious, furious red.

My meeting with Persona...went well. He was right. He was always right.

Who was I kidding?

I would never make Natsume happy. I would never be helpful to Hotaru.

A nuisance.

_To them both._

I shut my eyes tight, letting my newfound strength battle my anguish.

Tomorrow, I vowed.

_Tomorrow, I will no longer be the support._

I opened my eyes, and was satisfied to see them a dark topaz, onyx color.

_My stealing alice was useful after all_, I thought, smiling bitterly.

And then, that smile grew wider. **My stealing alice.**

I was indeed a multi-alice user. I've known ages ago.. when Natsume first attacked me with his fire, while stripping me of my skirt. I had stolen his alice.. and given it back to him, him oblivious to all this, of course. And nobody else knew I had this alice.. even Narumi-sensei or Hotaru.

It was time to reveal my alice.

Persona may have only given me two options.. but i'm taking option three.

And he's going to like it.

Tomorrow, is going to be a great day, I thought, as I pulled on my Gakuen Alice jacket, planning a visit with Persona.

It's about time.

* * *

Pools of crimson red slowly, lazily, blinked open.

If one were to glance at his face, they would have said he looked merely bored, on the brink of falling asleep again.

But they would have been wrong.

Natsume, is in fact, very alert, and even if some maniac ninja managed to sneak up on him, his reflexes were already in full gear. Yes, Natsume was perfectly in tune...well, except for one small distraction.

Alright, perhaps a big distraction – centered around a brunette by the name of Sakura Mikan.

Frowning, the flame-caster allowed a tiny wrinkle in his brow, contemplating the rumors he had heard about Mikan the last few days. Having been assigned quite a few missions, and not being one to risk his pride to go talk to her, he hasn't confirmed the truth behind the gossip, and frankly, no matter how much he'd deny it, it was worrying him.

Usually, Natsume would not be concerned with such rumors, seeing the brunette nullifier had made it habit to confide her problems within him, and seek him for advice. But lately, it seems like Mikan had started to avoid Natsume like the plague. And when he spotted Mikan and Persona within a fifty-foot distance of each other, he had furiously confronted her. When he did, she had the nerve to change the subject, wrinkle her nose at him, tell him he _**stunk, **_and skipped away.

Natsume growled in contempt at the memory.

The lengths he'd gone through to put up with this girl.

"...so, you're sure? I mean, this is Mikan Sakura we're talking about..." a group of girls, walking by the Sakura tree, oblivious to the crimson eyed teen lurking behind it, continued their talk. "Being transferred to the Dangerous Ability class? I mean, _the_ Mikan Sakura?"

And as they walked on, they continued their discussion. Natsume groaned. Not again? Sure, he'd heard this one before. Along with some that Mikan has been in and out of the main office – trouble? Being seen with a dark, Gothic wannabe looking man – Persona? And seen moving her belongings to a separate building – namely Natsume's dorm of triple and special star Alice wielders? What on earth has she been up to?

Standing up and headed off to find her, he wondered why Mikan had not confronted him yet. If she's not going to come to him.. well, he was going to give her a piece of his mind.

And she'd better have a good reason against it.

It certainly wasn't because he stunk, dammit. And he'd taken a very minty shower, just to make sure.

* * *

Mikan glanced at her reflection in the fountain of Central Town, with a very sticky fluff puff, melted by her hands, in her fist. Her hair was glossier, shinier, than usual. It was straight, reaching just above her bottom. She never realized how much more mature and pretty she was with her hair down, she thought, blushing inwardly. And yet, while in her contented musings, the fountain reflected eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, pretty pink lips set in a hard, straight line. Reminding herself of a certain flame-caster, she chuckled, quietly. Staring back at her reflection, her lips curved, noticing how her eyes were –

"Oi. Polka."

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come._

Mikan whipped around, forgetting her new appearance, only to remember once more when she noticed Natsume's eyes widening, his jaw slacking.

"Hyuuga." she nodded curtly.

Being one quick to recover, Natsume merely grunted.

"What's wrong with your eyes? They looked like you stuck a yellow gumball in them."

Mikan sighed. "Do you have a problem with it? I happen to like them, thank you very much."

Natsume considered her attitude. Was she PMSing? "Where were you? I've been looking for you all day, idiot."

"None of your business," Mikan snapped. "Leave me alone."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes."_

"...No."

"NATSUME!" Huffing in annoyance, and the fact that he had once again managed to break through her mask, Mikan abruptly turned on her heel, marching toward her dorm.

"So the rumors were true then."

It wasn't just the words that made her halt to a stop, but the tone. Turning around to see Natsume with his eyes narrowed, his brows furrowed, as if deep in thought, Mikan frowned.

"What rumors?"

Anger weaved into his brows.

"As if you didn't know. That you were having talks with the school, Persona. That you've been promoted, to special star. That you've moved to the Dangerous Ability class, of all classes. Dammit, Mikan, whats going on?"

"_I'm only looking out for him, is that so wrong?"_

Remembering the words she had told Persona only days ago, Mikan smiled a sad smile.

"None of your business, baka."

Although she felt despair and guilt for doing this to him, even if it was for his own good, Mikan couldn't help but feel as if this was one of her finest exits of her life.

* * *

A week from the incident, Mikan sat gazing out her special star balcony. Her plan was working. So far, even though her friends, including Hotaru, realize the change in her – the way she never says hello to anyone in the morning, the way she always answers Jinno-sensei's questions right, the way her cheerfulness has evaporated – none of them have any idea why. They probably thought she was PMSing, Mikan thought, snorting.

She'd been wearing different clothes, as well. Mostly for combat reasons, seeing she was training herself instead of hanging out with her friends deep in the Northern Woods. Different underwear, too, she thought, laughing inwardly, remembering the stunned silence Natsume had been in, the last time he'd flipped her skirt.

He'd left her alone after that.

"What nice weather," Mikan murmured to herself, "Summer's soon coming, ne?"

Mikan gazed out into the sky.

And suddenly, out of the blue, it was sprinkling. Dark, billowy clouds covered the brilliant night sky, shadowing the stars from view. Heavy rain poured out from the heavens, with hail soon to follow after.

Thunder and lightning lit up the skies - music to her ears.

Mikan only smiled. Persona would be definitely be proud of her newfound skill.

After a week of playing with her Copying Alice, she'd found that she was attracted to the Ice Alice the most, with the Fire Alice coming in second. Although, she'd rarely used her Fire Alice she'd copied, because it made her guilty everytime she used it - everytime Natsume used it, it shortened his life, while nothing happened to her(the Copying Alice was the type that would not shorten one's life span).

It was funny, really, her love for the Ice Alice. It was as if it was meant to be, her and Natsume, to be clashing with each other.

It certainly suited their personalities, the way they just can't seem to make peace with each other.

Mikan gazed back at the heavens once more.

"What nice weather, indeed."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for bearing with my erratic postings! Please, please review. If, because of the havoc and mess my chaptering has created, please PM me! I would do the same for you if it was your story:) Much love.


	3. Notes to the Audience

For anyone willing to listen;,

I have the next chapter! Woot! You must be wondering what happened to Chapter 3. Well, you see... I combined Chapters 2 & 3, because I found that what I had written was too choppy and short, and due to the length of the next chapter, It would make more sense.

Eagerly awaiting the right time to post the new chapter,

**Typh**


	4. Emerging Empires

**Halogen**

_by Typh_

.

.

**Emerging Empires**

three

.

.

_For the authors that made my interest in Gakuen Alice fanfiction. Some in particular;_

_rainypromise and WhiteWisteria;_

_littledoggy and Esa MaRie;_

_My Hopeless Romantic and November Romeo_

_.  
_

* * *

.

Mikan laughed at the absurdity of it all. She stared down at Persona blankly, wondering how such a man got to such a pitiful state.

The man in question was on the ground, breathing heavily. Curled up in the fetal position, the pain of his own Alice used against him too much to handle. If only the members of the Dangerous Ability class could see him now, Mikan thought, amused.

Surely, this is a sight to behold.

"Alright, get up already. It can't be that bad," Mikan huffed. "You were the one that attacked me in the first place. Now stop acting like a sissy – you said we had things to discuss."

Persona hissed. How his plan had backfired. By meeting up for 'training and evaluation', he had meant to scare her into submission. He had underestimated her Alice control, as well as the variety of Alices she had already whipped into shape. Her Copying segment of her Stealing Alice must have had sped things up.

"That was fun," Mikan said enthusiastically.

"Wanna play some more?"

At Persona's hateful glare, she turned her cheerful disposition into a stoic one.

"Teaches you not to mess with my friends, ne? So how about this discussion of ours?"

He could only sit up in silence, sensing there was more to what she was going to say. He knew she had the upper hand now. She knew she had the upper hand now. But there was a catch.

She might have the upper hand _now_.. but surely, she cannot defeat the intentions of the Elementary School Principal all by herself, no matter how powerful she was.

"Even if you do have the upper hand right now, little kitty, you still need to abide by my rules. You know the consequences, don't you? Surely you cannot look out for your friends all the time, right?"

She smiled, a sad smile. "That's true. I know I can't. But I can try, right? All I want to do is help. And if doing this will help my friends.."

Suddenly she jerked around, her eyes set in determination. "If it means doing missions for the school, so be it. If it means I can no longer be my cheerful self, so be it. If it means I cannot be close to my friends any longer, so be it. As long as they are by my side.."

"As long as I can help _him_..."

She stared longingly at the Sakura tree off in the distance. She murmured, "As long as I know I am doing my best to look out for him..."

Mikan knew she could no longer play the innocent, naïve little girl that only stood in the shadows to watch. Yet she couldn't be the school's puppet, either, and do all their dirty work. No, she would choose option three. She would be the most powerful of all, and set this Academy into the right hands, with right intentions, for once and for all.

In accepting his proposal to join the missions and the Dangerous Ability class, she knew she would be taking his place. He would no longer do any missions. Or rather, she would dictate the missions that will be done by him, to avoid his suspicion.

She would help _him_...

Persona could only stare at her with a frown on his face. He could sense that her connection with dear Kuro Neko was as strong as ever, even if he did cause their interactions to lessen. He could sense that, in the near future, such a connection could cause Mikan's alliance to the Elementary principal to weaken, her vow to understake missions to break. And she was imperative to the Elementary principal's plans. Such a bond... could simply not exist.

And if she was planning on keeping her Stealing Alice a secret.. well, that just worked in his favor. Mikan had no reason to break her friendship with Natsume. Today's events, Persona cursed, still flexing the leg that Mikan backfired his own Alice upon, had given her too much of an upper hand for him to threaten her friendship with him. She was too powerful.

But Natsume, on the other hand.. his need to protect – her, most of all – will be useful. His instinctive need to push people away, to sacrifice, and to just plain hurt.

Persona jerkily got up, ignoring the flaring pain in his leg. He sighed at her stubborn qualities. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought them endearing.

On the other hand...

He sighed again, looking up at her. She was looking at him curiously, unsure of herself, as he was silently musing for the last two minutes.

"The Dangerous Ability class will be meeting in thirty minutes. I will introduce you, kitty."

Mikan could only nod.

"But there is one problem... I cannot introduce you as an Ice Alice like you wanted, because of Nobara, that could come up as suspicious..." He smirked down at her. "Any ideas?"

Mikan looked up at him, and could only smirk back.

"Yes. Yes, I do have an idea."

.

* * *

.

Natsume Hyuuga was worried. It was not an unusual emotion for him, this worry. Yet the situation however, was worrisome.

That stupid girl with the polka-dotted panty, whom had never missed a day of class before in her life, had been absent for a week.

Not even her best friend Hotaru knew where she was, and as much as she tried to show that she didn't care, Natsume knew that deep down in her heart, she was worried shitless.

It was just so unlike her to dissapear without notice. And the glimpses of her that he had seen, especially when he confronted her about her whereabouts – with Persona, no less – drove him mad with concern and rage. He was disturbed by the coldness in her eyes, her yellow eyes (contacts?), and the lack of warmth she usually carries about her.

He hated how he never seemed to have time to think lately – Persona was driving him crazy with missions, and he had been checking into the hospital more than usual lately – and even now, he can still feel the weakened heartbeat slow down his body.

His Alice, although as strong as ever, was hurting his body. His thirteen year old self could not contain the capabilities the Fire Alice had.

It was slowly eating him alive, and he knew it. The Academy seemed to know it also, as they were pushing the most difficult missions on him now, as if they knew that his usefulness was coming to a close.

Aching all over, he desperately wished that she was okay.

Aside from Aoi, he knew that she was the sole reason for his motivation to wake up every morning. The pain he could deal with. The hurt he could ignore. As long as she smiled. As long as his friends were happy. Nobody would want his life, but for her, for his friends... he would do it.

He sighed, sinking down in bed, looking up at the full moon. Tomorrow was Sunday – the day that the Dangerous Ability class met. The irony of Sunday as their class meeting day was not lost on him. But Persona will be there tomorrow, and he shall confront him about her, he decides.

Slowly, darkness overtakes him, a single thought on his mind.

"Mikan..."

"_Mikan_..."

.

* * *

.

All eighteen students that made up the Dangerous Ability class currently had the same thought. They met up every Sunday to discuss the weeks' plans and missions at 12 o'clock sharp. They knew the consequences if they didn't.

But today was different.

Today, Persona was late.

Hijiri Youichi squirmed in the fire caster's lap, feeling uneasy. Even a small child like him could feel the air of unusuality about them. Yet, nobody dared to utter a single word. Persona never walks into the classroom but with utter silence. Again, consequences should they be talking amongst themselves.

The little demon caster looked up at his father-brother figure. He looked tired and jumpy, Youichi mused. Youichi reached up to touch the cheek of his only friend in the class.

Natsume peered down into the wide, clear eyes of the young child in question. Just as Youichi was about to open his mouth to ask Natsume what was wrong, the door bust open.

All eighteen students looked up as their so-called mentor walked in, his customary black coat and hoard of jewelry in place.

"My dear students... how nice of you to drop by."

"Tch," Natsume mumbled, annoyed. Multipule students snickered at this running joke of his. As if any of them would dare to skip this class.

"As you might have noticed, I was late today. However, it was due to me showing our new classmate around..." Persona looked up at his students, smirking. Instantly, the Dangerous Ability class perked up at the mention of a new student.

"Is it a guy or girl?"

"What's their Alice?"

"What division are they in? What's their star rank?"

"Does that mean we won't have to do missions this week?"

Persona glared stonily at his class. They quieted down immediately. "If you're all done, I'd like to introduce our new classmate now."

"Please come in, little kitty."

As the door clicked open, the male students that made up most of the Dangerous Ability class looked to the door greedily. They saw the toned, flawless and mile-long legs, the customary middle school blue skirt that emphasized the womany curve of her hips, the white blouse that modestly covered up her generous bosom. The gentle crop of auburn hair that loosely framed her face, tucked behind her ears. And those hazel eyes...

Silence.

A loud slam of a fist hitting a desk resonated through the classroom, and all eyes shifted towards the raven-haired boy. But he paid no attention to them, having eyes only for Persona.

"Is this your idea of a joke?," He hissed. The temperature of the room increased rapidly, and his classmates shuffled back in fear and respect. "Get her out of here. Right now."

He stepped up, leaving Youichi behind. Balls of fire lit up in both his hands, and he approached his teacher with as much hatred as he could muster.

The bandages on his forehead from the week's missions, as well as the bandages wrapped around his arms, did nothing to quell the intense glare and fear the other students felt. It really was no wonder he was the most respected Dangerous Ability student of them all.

"I'm not afraid of you," Natsume murmured. "Let her go. Or else."

Persona merely smiled – a smile that could ice the kindest of hearts. "Kuro neko, do you really want to play this game?"

The fire diminished a little, as Natsume flinched at the reminder of what Persona could truly do. But for the hazel-eyed girl standing there watching them emotionlessly.. for this girl, he would do anything.

Just as Natsume was about to engage in attack with his mentor, a fight he was sure to lose, he felt a force on his arm. The affect of the nullification was immediate and all fire dissapeared.

Silence once again enveloped the classroom. Mikan lifted her hand to touch the bandage on his forehead, but Natsume jerkily shifted away from her.

"Natsume," Mikan murmured.

"Natsume, please sit down."

He was unwilling to look up into those hazel eyes, the eyes that he had missed so much this week, scared to see what he might find. Scared to find out why she was here, scared to see what she thought of him now. Scared that she might have lost her light, and attached herself to his dark world.

"Polka-dots," he snarled by way of greeting. "What the _hell _are you doing here."

He pivoted to turn to Persona. "Her nullification is a nuisance, not an ally. Send her back to those Special Ability dorks whom she loves so much."

He glared at Persona, daring him to object. But it was Mikan who answered. She shifted again, and put her soft hand on his shoulder. Never in a million years would Natsume admit that the contact relaxed him immediately, relieved him of his tension, but it did. A week without seeing her had put him in too jumpy a state.

"Natsume," she said softly. "Please take a seat."

Persona observed the contact with hard eyes, but said nothing.

Natsume finally looked up at her, into those eyes he missed so much. He saw her concern, her sadness, and her... amusement? He had no idea what was going on, and he hated to think that she kept anything from him.

"Tch," He uttered. "Whatever."

But as he passed her on his way back to his seat, he looked up at her with his startling crimson eyes.

"I trust you, Polka."

Mikan only looked at him in silence, unsure of what to respond to that.

Persona took that time to pass out folders containing missions assigned to each of them this week, all details contained in each folder. The most efficient student – Natsume Hyuuga – usually took three folders a week. But due to the sudden increase in demand for him over the last month, he had been assigned four to five a week. The average student usually only took one folder a week, sometimes two.

But this week, nobody missed the fact that Natsume only received two folders, whilst the new student took four. Having finished passing out the folders, Persona looked around his classroom.

"I want you to review your folders now. Burn them when you're done. Ask questions amongst yourselves. I'm leaving."

Chaos erupted as soon as Persona left the room.

Immediately, all chairs and pieces of furniture scattered around the room slammed to the left side of the classroom. Mikan, caught off guard, felt herself getting slammed back into the east wall by an invisible force, paralyzed. Fifteen students surrounded her, eyes bright and smirking.

"Little kitty, Persona called you? The infamous Mikan Sakura, in our Dangerous Ability class, eh?," Ren Taizo, a high school division member with the Pressure Alice snickered.

"See here, we have a little tradition in dealing with new arrivals like you. It's simple. We beat you up, and you take it. But since you're such a kawaii little kitty, I'm sure we can adjust the rules a bit, just for you. How about, in exchange for skipping our little tradition, you spend a night with each of us, eh?"

From the back, Natsume snarled. But before he could step forward, Mikan nullified the Pressure Alice and stepped down calmly, as if nothing had happened.

She walked in front of Ren, and to the horror of Natsume, spit on his face.

"Get away from me, you disgusting jerkface."

From inside the room, the pressure of the air shifted, tightening, and some students found it hard to breathe. Furious, Ren wiped the spit away from his face, and his classmates shifted their footing into an offensive stance.

"Little kitty, you are going to regret that."

Without another word, Ren began manipulating the air around him, forgetting Mikan's Alice, adding strenuous pressure to the air around Mikan. He has been known to be able to create pressure so high, that black holes were created and sucked in his enemies, crushing them into bits of nothing.

Just as Ren threw his pressure attack towards Mikan, a ring of fire surrounded her. Eighteen pairs of eyes shifted to the raven-haired fire caster.

"Get away from her," he seethed venomously. "Get away from her now!"

Ren narrowed his eyes at his younger classmate. "Kuro Neko, defending a girl, eh? Your alice may be more powerful than mine, but your body isn't. With fifteen of us against you, you won't stand a chance."

Natsume knew how much this rang true and cursed his vulnerability. He could not even protect his most loved one..

"Don't talk to Natsume like that."

Ren and Natsume turned to look at the girl, both with disbelief on their faces, though for different reasons. Natsume's eyes begged Mikan to just shut up, while Ren could not believe the nerve of the girl.

Bangs covered Ren's face. "Why you..."

The electricity around the room crackled and the room went dark. Ren's brother that was one year older than him, Sen, stepped forward.

"You dare talk to my brother like that, little one?" Sen seethed.

Sen, the owner of the Electricity Alice, is the manipulator of all things electric. He can also call upon thunder and lightning.

In short, the two were people that you did not want to mess with. But as Ren and Sen simultaneously started attacking her, three things occurred.

First, Natsume found that there was ice encompassing his feet, rendering him unable to move.

Second, Mikan shifted her focus to the two Alices, nullifying their attack and copying their alice at the same time.

Third, and perhaps most important, the brothers found themselves unable to breathe – it was as if they were inhaling millions of pieces of glitter, harsh glitter, instead of air. The "air" they sucked in scratched at their throats, making them gasp out in pain.

It was the last thing they remembered before they passed out.

.

.

* * *

.

**Author's Note: So this is the chapter I've had, forever, but couldn't post up. Because posting up would mean that I am willing to participate in actively fanfictioning again. But I may be! Reviews are nice, encouragement is nice.**

**Oh, and if you feel like you made a significant contribution to the GA fanfiction network, then review telling me that as well! I would love to read stories outside recommendations by my friends.**

**Ten reviews says I start working on the next chapter! Until then(:**

**If that isn't incentive to review, then how about this: _review, and I will tell you what Mikan's Alice is that she will be using as her main Alice, instead of Ice Alice! Remember to sign in so I can PM you or email you, though!_  
**

_Typh_


	5. Chapter 5

Dear faithful Halogen & Gakuen Alice community,

I've just recently realized that I have an FF account (oh jeez, its been 3 years) and reading my old unfinished story HALOGEN, I'd love a chance to complete it. I hate to leave things undone; I'd want to rewrite the whole story to suit my 3 years of growth.

However I'll only do so if there's a decent amount of interest in this story. Please let me know! I miss you guys, and I'd love to hear from you all.

Love always,

Typh


End file.
